Engaged
by Keeper of the Times
Summary: Femme!Yugi Yugi and Yami are two strangers with nothing in common except the fact that they are engaged and to each other. NOTE! STORY BEING EDITED!
1. Wait WHAT?

Edited!!!!!! Not much changed in this chapter its next chapter that gets a LOT more detail.

This is my first fan fic so send all the comments and reviews of your hearts' desires to me. I will almost certainly be making errors so… Well what do you expect I'm no English teacher. I will also be excepting ideas if anyone has any. Please enjoy. R and R.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi's Point of View

"Yugi, there is something we must tell you, dear."

That's how whole affair started; Mom and Dad calling me in to tell me something important. Who knew it was a marriage to a total stranger. Now I'm flying (in my private jet of course) to go live with him and his family.

I guess its time for me to tell you something important, too. Already I know we have 2 things in common; within a week we'll both be 16 and we're both heirs to 2 of the top companies in the world. Yami's grandfather, Solomon Motou, owns a chain of game shops, The Kame Game Shop. My family owns a printing and publishing company named Jakaru Publishing. We do all of the printing for the duel monsters cards.

But that's not the point. The point is I'm probably getting married to some geeky nerd who's gonna try and teach me chess.

"Please fasten your safety belt Miss Yugi we're starting to descend."

Yami's Point of View

Here I am at the airport waiting for my fiancée to arrive. Ugh! She's probably some spoiled brat who thinks she gonna get her way around me and my family. Well I'm going to lay out the rules from the get go.

"Flight 64 is now landing. Please stand by."

She even has her own plane coming in. What a show off.

Yugi's Point of View 

"This is it I'm finally going to meet him," I said aloud.

I can't believe I'm actually nervous. As I walk down the aisle of my doom I think about all the things this has changed in my life, like: having a first boyfriend, getting a first kiss from someone special, and uh! so much more.

As I walk out the door I notice a boy looking at my gate. Hopefully that's who I'm going to marry. I can tell he's about half a foot taller than me. He has mesmerizing crimson eyes and his hair? Well it is a little odd but I can get used to that. But I still can't take my eyes away from his crimson.

Yami's Point of View 

Through the doors came a thin (but not too thin) woman. She had beautiful amethyst eyes and long black hair with blond bangs that gracefully frame her face. She wore a knee high sundress that showed off her charming figure. I can see those amethyst deeply exploring my crimson.

"You must be the lovely Yugi Jakaru," my grandfather said.

"Yes I am. That must make you the family I'll be staying with."

Her voice was that of an angel's. It also stumped me as to what to say.

"Yami, don't be rude. Say something to Yugi."

She giggled sweetly but it aggravated me because my being in trouble was the reason she laughed.

Yugi's Point of View

"Hello, Yugi. Its nice to finally meet you."

His deep voice sent shivers down my spine. Although I could already tell he was upset with me.

But I don't mind and who knows? Annoying him this easily could be fun.

Short chapter I know but hey I have to leave a little suspense. Any comments or ideas at all please leave a review and tell me how my first little ficcy is coming along.


	2. Nightmare In Paradise

CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!!!

Oh my goodness! Starts to cry I got my first review.

Thank you so much **yugisgirl89** you've been my first review; now all my dreams have come true and all thanx to you. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and tell your friends.

**Notes:**

This story is going to be centered mostly around Yugi but with Yami also.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Pfft like I would; I mean come on. (Do you think if I owned the show I would be writing at best site ever)?

* * *

**

Yugi's Point of View

Well we're on our way to his house. A very, almost too, quiet ride home. He lives with his grandfather in Domino, Japan. His parents had died in a very bad car accident almost 9 years ago. But enough with this depressing news. His grandfather and he live in a small, modest game shop which is wonderful because I love games.

Normal or no one's Point of View

Solomon, Yami, and Yugi soon arrived at the game shop. She took the time to observe the sign in front of the store. From the outside it all looked very homey and quaint. It wasn't anything like the mansion she'd been forced to wonder dazedly through. Yami helped lift the bags and carry them up the stairs to the living room while Yami's grandpa made them dinner in the large kitchen.

"If you're so rich how come you live in such a small house?" Yugi curiously asked while seating herself at the dining room table. Glancing around she noticed a black and white tiled floor and wallpaper, slightly yellowed from the sun shining through the windows on it for so long.

"Well Yugi we like to live very simply."

"I'm sorry I asked; I like it. I'm used to living in houses where one could get lost for days and I almost did once."

They all laughed. It _was_ pretty funny to think someone could get lost in their own house.

"Grandpa we don't have a room for Yugi. Where will she sleep? I hardly think the couch is an appropriate place for her."

"Well I thought long and hard about it and tonight around 7 the furniture company will be bringing her a bed."

"But Mr. Motou where will the bed go?"

"In my room along with the rest of your things and Yami's. You see, there will be 2 separate beds. One for each of you until after you're married. When you're married then you'll both share a bed. This way you can get to know each other's sleeping habits without being too close."

They both blushed at the statements. They hadn't even thought about… sleeping arrangements.

_Later that night…_

Later that night Yugi and Yami had gotten ready for bed and were just saying good night to each other. Yugi's delicate yellow pajama set contrasting wildly with Yami's navy blues.

"Yami, thanks for making me feel at home and everything… You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, uhm… it's been fun having you here."

"Thanks… Well good night, see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Good night."

And with that they went to sleep.

_Even later that night…_

**Yugi's Point of View **

Running, running, I have to keep running. Oh God, it's getting closer. I keep running but it's only further into the darkness. Try as I might it just keeps chasing me, _he_ keeps chasing me. This horrible thing that happened to me a month ago. It just won't leave me alone. I didn't tell anyone and I don't know if I ever will. But he keeps chasing me. Every night the same chase and every night the same ending; why won't it stop?

"Yugi, please wake up. Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and Yami was standing over me worry written all over his face. That's when I did a horrible thing… I cried. Like I've never done before. Just being with him felt good and made me _want _to get this awful thing off my chest but I couldn't. At least not yet.

"Yugi that must've been some nightmare, you were thrashing and screaming 'stop'. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so. But there is something I want to…" I trailed off.

"What do you want? I can get it for you."

"I'm sorry Yami. I want to tell you something but not right now. I just can't and I feel bad but thanks you're really sweet for caring even though you just met me today."

He blushed and I smiled. For the first time in my life for real, I smiled. It felt good.

"Hey no problem and if there's nothing you need then I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright good night."

I turned over and cried myself to sleep. He was being so kind and he was my friend but I just couldn't tell him my secret not yet. But hey tomorrow just might be the day. Who knows?

* * *

Not bad for my second chapter, eh? Please R and R. You know you love my story. I pretty much know how the rest of the story is gonna go but if there are ideas for other stories you want written write to me. I'm all ears. Sorry I would have gotten this in sooner but my computers being stupid. 


	3. Just a Walk in the Park

**Please tell your friends about my fics.**

**Sarah Costa** thanx so much for being my second and third review I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I wish I did. And you know what they say if you wish for something hard enough you'll get it. (world domination, world domination, world domination) Oops sorry did I write that on the screen. What does it matter no one reads this anyway?

* * *

**

_Chapter3_

**Yugi's Point of View**

Another night of nightmares of _him_ again. I just wish they would stop. I've been sitting in bed since 6:52 thinking about my nightmares. It's about 8:30 now and I think Yami is about to wake up. I guess I should think more positive thoughts like my upcoming wedding next month. Even that is a little depressing since I'll be having an arranged marriage to an almost complete stranger. But as long as it's to Yami I don't really mind. We're becoming fast friends.

"Yugi, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Do you wanna talk about your nightmare now? It's good to get these kinds of things off your chest."

"I know…" I said simply.

"Well…?"

"I'm sorry I'm not really in the mood right now to talk about it."

"That's alright. Hey you wanna help me make breakfast. Today's my day to cook."

"I've never cooked before. We always had someone else there to make it for us."

Yami smirked and I could already tell he was up to no good.

"It's really fun. I promise."

Downstairs we set to work making eggs and toast as well as bacon. After we made the food Yami showed me how to set the table. I've had these foods before but somehow when you make it yourself it just tastes better. I never realized how hard our maids worked.

Breakfast was pretty much uneventful. But after, was a whole different story.

"Grandpa I'm gonna take Yugi to the park."

"Alright but be back by 12:30. Some of our relatives are going to stop by to meet her."

"OK see ya."

And with that we walked out and to the park. When we got to the park it took my breath away. It was very pretty. I must have been in a romantic mood because of the beautiful park with the finishing sunrise in the background. In the park just Yami and myself were left. I don't know when it happened but all of a sudden I noticed him looking at me, a blush on his face.

I had grabbed onto his hand and hadn't realized it. Then I myself blushed and pulled away my hand.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Oh, uh, its all right. I, uh, kinda liked it. I think we were made for each other cause just look how our hands fit together." He said still with a blush on his face. He looks very cute with that blush.

"Wow, that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Thanks."

With that his blush deepened. Boy, was he cute.

"Maybe we should get going Yugi. I mean we could take an extra long walk home but we should get going."

And much to my disappointment we left.

As we walked home I noticed a dark alley coming up ahead. It gave me a bad feeling and I didn't like it.

"Yami, that alley is giving me a bad feeling. Can we walk a little faster?"

"Alright. Are you ok? You look really pale."

"I'm fine. Can we just hurry please?"

He must have heard the desperation in my voice because he grabbed my hand and we practically ran by the alley. All of a sudden a wave of nauseous hit me and I had to throw up.

Without warning I ran into the restaurant straight to the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him rush in after me. I was sick again as that stupid dream and that stupid experience was replaying itself inside my head. Then I was sick again.

"Yugi, are you alright? I mean you just ran into the bathroom and got sick after we passed that alley."

"I think I'll be ok but I think we need to have a talk."

I decided it was time to tell Yami my secret. When we got home later I would.

* * *

I'll try to edit the rest of the chapters tomorrow.


	4. Home At Last

Edited!!!

Thanx to **Sarah Coast **and** Hakan of the Eternal Fire **for reviewing and reading my story. Don't worry I'm getting to the secret but its probably going to be revealed in the next chapter.

Thanx to all my other readers who don't include reviews. I suppose I'll forgive you. Keep reading and updating your own stories, thanx.

_**Very Important Note: Ryou Bakura is also a girl. Not Bakura.**_

_Chapter 4_

No Point of View

Yugi and Yami walked home. The silence was almost deafening. Yugi was thinking of how she would tell Yami and Yami kept thinking about what it could possibly be that she would want to be at home to talk to him.

After walking for another few minutes by streetlamps and old buildings they arrived at the game shop where close friends and a few remaining family members of Yami and his grandfather were waiting. Yugi took pause outside of the game shop.

"Yami, I'm nervous what if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry. They don't have to like you. It's not like either of us have a choice… Relax. I was just joking around. They'll love you." _I know I do. _Yami thought.

"Thanks Yami. I guess… Oh, I don't know."

"Will you relax?" Yami said with a smile.

With that they walked in through the door. Soft music was playing almost inaudibly in the background as they walked by guests and a snack table. Yami walked Yugi through the small group of family members that wanted to meet her and congratulate them. When the young couple was done with family Yami introduced her to people closer to him than any of his other relatives.

"Yugi, this is Ryou, her boyfriend - Bakura, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. They're my best friends." They waved and smiled as he mentioned their names, although Tea looked a little upset. Yugi made a mental note to ask her what was wrong later. Then the group proceeded to congratulate Yugi and Yami, except Tea who scowled silently in the background.

"Yami, you're lucky. She is really hot. You might have to keep a close eye on her." Joey said in his Brooklyn accent making Yugi blush.

"Joey, shut up." Tea hissed through clenched teeth. It was fairly obvious that Tea didn't like Yugi and they were not going to get along.

"Yugi, can I see you for a moment in the kitchen… alone, please?" Tea asked.

"Sure."

When they stepped onto the black and white checkered tile of the kitchen Tea clenched her fists and spoke first.

"What do you think you're doing stealing Yami away from me?" Tea again hissed.

"I am not stealing him away from you. This was arranged from the time of our births. It wasn't his nor was it my choice." Yugi countered back.

"Ya know what? I'm outta here. Hear my words, Yugi, he will be mine again."

With that she left.

"What was that all about Yugi?" Yami politely asked.

"Tea is a… witch. She told me that you were hers and she'd have you no matter what."

"Yugi, what did you really say to her? She's been my best friend for my whole life. She doesn't like me like that."

"You jerk! Why would I lie about something like that?" Yugi said getting mad.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just jealous of her."

"Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Ya know what? You're just so ugh…" Yami said getting frustrated.

"Well you know what? You're a jerk. I can't believe you." Then Yugi ran upstairs to their room tears silently running down her face. _So this is the friendship I've been hearing about all these years. I definitely didn't miss it. Momma and poppa were right, friendship _is_ over rated. Now how am I gonna tell him my secret? _Just then she felt the familiar sick feeling washing over her. So she ran to the bathroom.

Just as Yami made his way up the stairs to confront Yugi, he heard the sound of Yugi being sick and when she was done he heard the toilet flushing followed by soft crying. From his spot outside the door he heard her say.

"Why can't I just tell him what's wrong with me so I don't have to go through this alone? He probably hates me now. I'm so scared." With that, gentle sobbing came through the door.

"Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you needed the bathroom."

"I don't need the bathroom. I need to talk to you about your secret."

Then she started crying again.

"What about everyone downstairs?" She questioned through the sobs.

"Don't worry about them. I have all the time in the world for you and they can wait."

Then a dim light poured out into the dark hallway as the bathroom door opened.

_I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. __**1**_

"Alright, here's what happened…" She said.

* * *

_**1 **_Avril Lavigne's song Fall to Pieces. Well, here it is. The next chapter all will be revealed. Don't worry this update will be a lot faster. R and R. Arigato, minna-san. 


	5. Secret Revealed

Thanx to all my reviewers. You have made my dreams come true. I am just glad somebody reads my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Big shock there)**

_Chapter 5_

No One's Point of View

"Well you see this al happened about a month ago. I was walking home from a restaurant I had just eaten at when I had gotten pulled into this really creepy alley. The guy told me to hand him my purse but I didn't have it so he told me I needed to give something for payment for passing his alley." Once again she started crying.

"Yugi are you sure you're ok with this? You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"But I do. I need to just get this off my chest."

"Alright then continue."

"So then he took me deeper into the alley and told me not to scream or he'd kill me. So I didn't scream. I just sat there like some weak little girl who can't do anything alone without getting into trouble. It wouldn't even have been that bad if…" She trailed off as the tears poured down her face.

"Come here."

As Yami said that he moved closer to Yugi and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Yami. But there's more."

"What is it?" He gulped.

"You see the thing is that unfortunately he got me at the worst time of the month. I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh… My… God…"

"Oh please Yami don't leave me and don't make me leave. I don't want to be alone."

"Yugi I wouldn't think of leaving you. You need my help more than ever."

She smiled at him warmly. He gladly returned it. When suddenly her smile faded.

"Yami can you please promise not to tell anyone? At least not now."

"Ok but only if you agree to see a doctor."

"I will I promise." Tears leaking down her face she smiled at him.

"Now lets get back downstairs. After the party we can tell grandpa what happened."

"Ok."

Then they walked downstairs holding hands where everyone was awaiting their return.

"Hey guys why were ya upstairs so long." After seeing them holding hands. "Oh I think I know. He he he."

"Yeah right Joey we hardly know each other." Yugi explained.

"Whateva helps ya sleep at night."

Hours later the party had ended and after the last guest left they talked amongst themselves when a certain secret came up.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, it's about Yugi."

"Oh dear, what's wrong?"

"Yugi think she might be…"

"I think I might be pregnant." She admitted.

"How did this, when, why?"

"I was raped last month after walking home from dinner at a restaurant."

"Are you alright? He didn't give you anything did he?"

"No I don't think so but Yami says I should go to the doctor just to make sure."

"I believe that's a very good idea. I'll make an appointment for you first thing in the morning but now I think we all need sleep." He then pushed them up the stairs and walked back down where he sighed. He didn't need this now. He was too old and they were too young for a child.

Back upstairs Yami and Yugi took turns getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Yugi I'm really sorry about what happened to you."

"Hey it wasn't you fault. Maybe I just have a little flu and I'm not pregnant. Ya never know."

"Well we'll find out tomorrow."

Yugi then walked over to Yami and placed her arms around his neck and her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but lets hope its not the flu because if it is then I think you just gave it to me."

Yugi laughed as she laid down in bed feeling like a thousand weights had been lifted off her shoulders.


	6. A Second Meeting

Sorry for taking so long do get this chapter in. I had exams last week, we moved, I had writer's block, and I got lazy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! unfortunately or the Pendragon series.**

Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. If you have any comments please be specific.

_Chapter 6_

No One's Point of View

The next morning went by very slowly. Yugi awoke to find Yami still asleep so she showered and got dressed. Yugi wore a pair of faded jeans and a sleeveless top. She didn't have anything to do for the whole day. She decided looking out the window and reading Black Water. Her doctor's appointment was scheduled for the next day. So for quite a few hours she sat around the shop bored.

At 3:00 Yami approached her.

"Hey Yugi, Grandpa gave me the afternoon off to show you around Domino."

"Oh thank you. I thought I was going to die of boredom."

Yami just chuckled and led her out of the door.

An hour into the walk a very familiar limo pulled up. You get one guess at who it is.

"Why hello Yami and… Yugi? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Seto. Oh its been too long. I didn't know you lived in Domino. What have you been up too?"

"I think I asked you what you were doing here first."

"Oh Seto, I'm here with staying with my fiancée until we get married. It's about a month from now. I'll have to remember to send you an invitation."

"Yugi who is your fiancée that has captured your heart away from me?"

"Well, I'd have to say its Yami here? Although it's more of an arranged marriage."

"No matter which way you look at it he's still the luckiest guy on the planet."

"You're such a flatterer. Stop."

"Yugi how do you know Seto?" Yami said with a very jealous tone to his voice.

"Well, let's see. Seto and I met every summer after Mr. Kaiba adopted him. It was believed that we could co-operate better if we became young business partners. I suppose that's how you could put it."

"Now I can see you any time I want instead of waiting all year for those summers."

"You forget Kaiba, we're engaged to be married."

"Don't worry I won't forget. But I've gotta go. See you soon, Yugi. Duel you soon, Yami."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Yami. He's one of my best and only friends. You could've been a little nicer to him."

"Hey, I don't like him and he doesn't like me. That's how it's always been and always will be."

"You know, you are one of the most stubborn people on earth. Ugh."

"As long as I don't have to associate with him I'll be fine. Lets go. The other's are waiting for us at the arcade."

"Uh. Fine."

The walk to the arcade was very quiet, neither speaking a word. When they finally arrived every one including, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Joey, and Tristan, were waiting for them out front.

"Its about time you guys showed up. What's wrong with you Yami? You look like you ran into Kaiba." Joey said.

"That's because we did."

"Well _Seto _is my friend so could you just stop being rude."

"_Kaiba_ doesn't like any of us Yugi and we don't like him."

"Have you ever tried to be nice to him?"

"Tons of times."

"Alright you two, we all have opinions on Kaiba and none of us are gonna change our minds. So just drop it."

"Fine." Yugi said and walked away.

"Yami, I don't know why you put up with her. She is such a know it all." Tea said just loud enough for them and Yugi to hear.

"Stop it. She's just new here. Leave her alone. Look I gotta go find her, I'll be right back."

"This Yugi is big trouble and I'm gonna make sure she isn't." Tea whispered to herself.

"What was that Tea?"

"Nothing, Joey."

Sorry it's so short but I've had writer's block. I know where the main story is headed but a few side ideas would help.


	7. So Close

Hello everyone! Thank you to all loyal reviewers and readers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Big surprise there.)**

_Chapter 7_

Yugi's Point of View

Today's the big day. Yami and I are going to the doctor's to find out if I'm really pregnant. It's really scary but as long as I have the others there backing me up through this thing I guess I'll be ok. Even if I am pregnant I don't know yet what I'm going to do with the baby. Whether to give it up for adoption or keep it. Abortion was not an option.**1** Because I knew I could never take another life, whether I want it or not.

No One's Point of View

"Yugi, are you ready yet?"

"Almost… All right, I'm set."

"Great! Now, let's go."

Yugi and her fiancée got into the cab they had hailed and drove into the city. Her eyes widened as she saw the sights go by. Domino was a large city with tons of sights she was gonna have to see. After the 25 minute ride they stopped in front of the doctor's office. They exited the cab and she paused at the door.

"Is something wrong?"

"My whole life could change today and I don't know if I can handle that."

"Don't worry we'll get through this together."

"Thanks. This means a lot to me. You being here and supporting me an' all."

"Yugi, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, we have to be here for each other. Besides you are my friend. I'll always be here for you."

"Ok. Let's get this over with."

* * *

I'm sorry for this being so short. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. I'll try to update sooner too. I am also in the stages of writing 2 other stories. Stay loyal. 


End file.
